Froot (Remix)
"Froot" (Remix) DJ Khaled, Twista, Busta Rhymes, Tech N9ne, Fat Joe, T-Pain, Kanye West, Big Sean, Ariana Grande, Caleb Reynolds, Beardo, Selena Gomez & The Scene, Yelawolf, Juicy J, Chris Brown, Lil Twist, Drue Davis, Cory Gunz, Tyga, Rick Ross, Lil B The Based God, Paris Hilton, Birdman, Jay Sean, Jason Derulo, Drake, Lil Wayne, JAY-Z, & Tyler, the Creator Drake Uh Birdman Young money baby Khaled Another one Tyga We in here Davis Froot, yeah, froot N9ne Shoutout to Ten Second Songs Reynolds Ohhh, Amber, Ambeeeeerrrr J Froot. The remix. Twist Y'all bruhs better get ready Ross Shoutout to all the pear B The Based God Whoop, whoop, whoop, whoop, swag, swag, swag, swag (x16) through entire song in background Brown Yeah, leggo I’ve seen seasons come and go But none of them ain't as pretty as you, yo This ain’t my first time at the rodeo Reynolds '' Yeah, I go there every day, uh-huh ''Hilton '' Nature ain’t as rich as me She’s gotta keep her wallet clean ''Grande Good things come to those who wait Sean Uh, yeah, like you, honey Grande But I ain’t in a patient phase Derulo Oh, honey, your ass so ripe It's so damn thick it's gon' break my knife Girl, lemme peel you and cut you up If you feelin' the same, then jus' say wassup the Creator Come on fill your cup up, n@#$a If you don't, I'll stab you in your goddamn esophagus Odd Future Wolf Gang Kill Them AaaaAAAAAALL Ross Hanging like a pear Ready to be popped Into my mouth, into my mouth, WUH Gomez & the Scene Living la dolce vita Life couldn’t get much sweeter Don’t you give me a reason That it’s not the right season Babe, I love you a lot I’ll give you all I’ve got Yeah, you know that it’s true I’ve been saving all my summers for you I’ve been saving all my summers for you Gunz Swag and the Diamonds Living la dolce vita I’m in love Yelawolf You know it, yeah West What's fruity, my n@#$a? What's juicy, my killa? What's druggy, my deala? What's that jacket, Margiela? Doctors say they be scared Cause I don't eat no pears And I don't need no apples Cause I don't give a crapples, yo JAY-Z Ball so hard muhfuckas wanna fine me Ball so hard muhfuckas wanna fine me West We in here, yo, I got Kim K JAY-Z And Beyonce West Only froot I eat be margaritas on my drink tray JAY-Z Yeah, so plump and ripe All day an' every night West Got a bitch on my left And a bitch on my right JAY-Z Yeah, so tight Like shepherd's delight West Uh-huh, honey, taste my honeysuckle Very late at night B The Based God Swag swag Joe I used to be fat Then I ate some froot Now I can fit In a normal-sized suit Ross Used to be Rozay Then I ate some pear Now when I sit down My pants no longer tear (WUH) Sean I’m your carnal flower, I’m your bloody rose (ooOOOOOH) Pick my petals off and make my heAAAAAhhht explode And my heart it just goes down Wayne BAHAHAHAHAHA Twista Yeah, leggo I’myourdeadlynightshadei’myourcherrytree You’remyonetruelovei’myourdestiny Rhymes Comeonfillyourcupuplookingforsomegoodluck Good luck, good luck to you (hot fire, yo) Autumni’llbegonebirdswillsingtheirmourningsong (beat that, muhfuckas) Beardo Sooooooong Gomez & the Scene Living la dolce vita Life couldn’t get much sweeter Don’t you give me a reason That it’s not the right season Babe, I love you a lot I’ll give you all I’ve got Yeah, you know that it’s true I’ve been saving all my summers for you I’ve been saving all my summers for you and the Diamonds Living la dolce vita I’m in love T-Pain Ooooooh YEAAAAAaaaAAAAAaaaah Oh my body is ready Yeah it’s ready, yeah it’s ready for your lOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooove Wayne Uh, yeah, my branches be heavy Not as heavy as the gold chains in my pocket Bugattis and 'ghinis lined up in m' parkin' lot (YEEEEEA) Derulo, Jay Sean & Chris Brown Living la dolce vita Life couldn’t get much sweeter Sean Sweeter than Ariana! Grande Heeheehee Derulo, Jay Sean & Chris Brown Don’t you give me a reason (no, babe, don't give a reason!) That it’s not the right season N9ne More than the stacks I got in my wallet, yo Davis, Paris Hilton & T-Pain Babe, I love you a lot Reynolds This one's for you, Amber Davis, Paris Hilton & T-Pain I’ll give you all I’ve got Yeah you know that it’s true I’ve been saving all my summers for you I’ve been saving all my summers for you Khaled LION and the Diamonds Like froot, like froot Living la dolce vita I’m in love Living la dolce vita I’m in love I’m in love Reynolds Hashtag beast mode cowboy! Ross WUH Wayne YOUNG MOOLAH BABEEEEHEHEHEHEHHHHHH Drake Yeah, we outta here